He is dangerous
by Luluge
Summary: [CHAP2 UP!] Luhan hanyalah seorang pekerja kantoran biasa yang bekerja di OSH Corp. Hidupnya biasa-biasa saja sampai sebuah insiden mempertemukan dirinya dengan lelaki kasar, arogan bermulut vulgar yang tidak lain adalah bosnya sendiri. HUNHAN/YAOI!/BL/BoyxBoy/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Luhan, 21 Tahun, hanyalah seorang pekerja kantoran biasa diperusahaan OHS Corp. Salah satu perusahaan holding/induk berbadan hukum yang memiliki banyak perusahaan di bawah kendalinya.

Sepanjang duapuluh satu tahun hidup, keinginan Luhan hanya satu; sederhana seperti impian oranglain pada umumnya; menikah, punya anak dan hidup bahagia.

Terdengar klise huh?

Sejujurnya Luhan tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu.

Sebagai seorang lelaki sederhana— Luhan memang tidak memiliki keinginan yang muluk-muluk. Apalagi kehidupannya juga monoton; antara kerja, pulang, makan, tidur dan esoknya kerja lagi.

Sungguh tidak ada yang menarik. Tidak ada yang spesial.

Namun hidupnya seolah dijungkir balikkan seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika sebuah insiden mempertemukan dirinya dengan lelaki kasar, arogan bermulut vulgar yang tidak lain adalah bosnya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu Luhan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada 'impian dan kehidupan tenang' didunia.

A Hunhan fanfiction written by Luluge

YAOI!BOYxBOY!TYPO(S), AU, MATURE CONTENT

 _A/N_ : Disini Sehun berperan sebagai presdir Oh Corp yang datar, vulgar dan agak tiran(?) kali ya? Haha, dan Luhan tentu saja berperan sebagai bocah yang innosennya gak ketulungan, uh my Lulu u,u. Yang jelas fanfiksi ini penuh dengan konten dewasa baik adegan maupun perkataannya. Jadi pikir baik-baik sebelum baca oke?

Chapter 1

 **An incident?**

Luhan, 21 Tahun, lelaki manis berambut cokelat madu sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tas kerja dimeja kantornya. Alisnya menukik tajam, bibirnya digigit hingga kemerahan.

Mungkin kalian bertanya— hal apakah yang membuat lelaki sederhana macam Luhan bisa kocar-kacir seolah baru kehilangan uang. Namun tidak— menurut Luhan yang suka hiperbola, hal ini lebih urgen daripada uangnya atau nyawanya atau bahkan seluruh hidupnya.

Luhan berada dalam situasi krusial, dimana proposalnya tertinggal di apartemen, diatas meja, didepan televisi 3.5 inch-nya.

"Dimana proposalmu?" adalah pertanyaan yang pertama kali Luhan dengar dipagi hari yang indah ini. Atau mungkin pagi hari yang tidak akan indah lagi.

Luhan meremas-remas kepalan tangan dibawah meja, gugup luar biasa. Wajahnya menunduk dalam seolah memberi penghormatan, padahal dia hanya tidak berani menatap wajah setan milik atasannya.

"Uh— umm." Remasan ditangan semakin kuat, bukan jawaban yang terdengar melainkan gumaman tak jelas. Luhan kesulitan menjawab.

"Jawab Luhan!" atasannya mulai kehilangan kesabaran, "Apa kau tuli?!"

Luhan mengeryit jijik memandangi meja kantornya yang terciprat saliva milik Jongdae, "Um iya _sir,_ " Teman-teman disampingnya terkikik, "E-eh, maksud saya tidak _sir_ ,"

Atasannya menghela napas, sabar, "Lalu kemana proposalmu hmm?"

Luhan menggaruk pipinya, "Sebelumnya maaf _sir,_ proposal saya tertinggal diapartemen,"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih duduk manis disini?!" bentakan keras Jongdae memenuhi seluruh ruangan, Luhan bahkan merasa ia akan tuli jika tidak segera keluar dari sini, "Cepat ambil bodoh!"

"Siap _sir,_ " Ujarnya berdiri tegak dan memberi penghormatan terakhir ala tentara militer. Teman-teman disampingnya kembali terkikik dan Luhan agaknya sedikit menyesali tindakannya, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu _sir_ ,"

Atasannya hanya mengangguk, membuat gerakan mengusir lalat dengan gestur tak sabar.

Luhan mengela napas, lega.

Kim Jongdae pastilah sedang mengalami apa yang dinamakan datang bulan, datang pagi, marah-marah, persis sekali dengan gejala menstruasi.

Atasannya yang satu itu sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik. Entah apa yang mengakibatkan mode setan milik Jongdae keluar dari sarangnya, namun Luhan menduga bahwa Jongdae semalam tidak mendapat jatah dari istri tercintanya. Dugaan ini adalah yang terkuat, dugaan yang lain mungkin Jongdae sedang mengalami kesulitan buang air besar.

Luhan masih mendengar Jongdae membentak karyawan lain ketika ia keluar dari ruangan, untunglah, Luhan sudah berada di zona aman. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika seandainya masih berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Jongdae, akibatnya pasti fatal bagi telinganya.

Walaupun masih pagi, jalanan dipinggiran kantor sudah ramai. Derum kendaraan beroda berlalu lalang diatas aspal. Mata Luhan jelalatan mencari diantara mobil-mobil itu, dia mengentikan taksi berwarna kuning yang lewat dengan lambaian tangan. Sang supir tersenyum ramah, mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

Setelah menyebutkan tujuan, Luhan duduk manis diatas kursi berbahan kulit sintetis dijok penumpang. Luhan memandang keluar jendela; Berpikir bahwa ini akan mudah sekali. Masuk ke apartemen, mengambil proposal, lalu kembali keperusahaan.

Awalnya Luhan berpikir begitu— memangnya apa yang dapat menghambat rencananya?

Namun betapa salahnya dia.

Ketika Luhan tiba didepan gedung apartemen, Luhan segera turun dari taksi. Tangannya merogoh saku celana kain hitam sebelah kanan.

Tidak ada uang.

Lembaran maupun recehan.

Luhan tidak putus asa. Tangannya berganti merogoh saku celana sebelah kiri.

Tidak ada uang.

Lembaran maupun recehan.

Supir taksi tersenyum sopan. Menunggu dibayar.

Luhan tidak putus asa. Hal yang sama dilakukan disaku depan, belakang, kanan kiri diulangi sampai dua kali.

Namun nihil. Luhan tidak menemukan apa-apa selain debu tak kelihatan.

Sialan, Luhan mengumpat. Dompetnya tertinggal didalam tas, diatas meja kantor.

Rupanya supir taksi menyadari gelagat aneh Luhan. Senyum sopan digantikan senyum masam. Supir taksi marah-marah, memaki Luhan karena tidak bisa membayar, 'Dasar miskin!Tidak punya uang naik taksi segala!'.

Luhan hanya bisa menunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan mencela orang-orang lewat.

Setelah itu, Luhan berjalan cepat-cepat menuju gedung apartemen beberapa meter didepan, kedua telapak tangannya digunakan untuk menutupi wajah, padahal itu sia-sia saja.

Lantai 12. Luhan memencet tombol lift, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai konstan. Seorang ibu-ibu berdiri disampingnya dengan kantong penuh berisi belanjaan. Luhan tersenyum sopan, sekedar menyapa. Sang ibu-ibu balas tersenyum.

Pintu lift terbuka dilantai 12. Luhan melangkah keluar, menyusuri lorong panjang dengan berderet-deret angka. Luhan berhenti didepan pintu nomor 20 lalu membuka kenop. Sayangnya, tidak bisa dibuka.

Dalam hati Luhan memaki, kunci apartemen juga tertinggal didalam tas, diatas meja kerja.

Luhan menarik napas dalam, tubuh berbalik arah. Terpaksa kembali kebawah. Meskipun tidak ingin merepotkan, Luhan dengan wajah pucat pasi memberanikan diri meminjam kunci cadangan dari pemilik apartemen.

Sayangnya Luhan datang ditempat yang salah, waktu yang salah dan keadaan yang salah.

Luhan memencet bel kamar pemilik apartemen.

Satu kali, tidak dijawab, Luhan menunggu sabar.

Dua kali, tidak dijawab, Luhan mulai gelisah.

Tiga kali, tidak dijawab, Kesabaran Luhan habis.

Tanpa memikirkan nyawa, Luhan nekat menerobos masuk. Untungnya pintu dalam keadaan tidak terkunci.

Sang pemilik apartemen memiliki ruangan yang hampir sama dengan Luhan; Ruang tamu dengan sofa-sofa empuk, karpet beludru norak bermotif macan tutul. Ada tv disudut ruangan. Pot bunga artifisial bertengger disisi tv itu.

Luhan melangkah pelan-pelan, menggumamkan kata 'halo', tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Ia memberanikan diri masuk lebih dalam, dia sampai didepan sebuah pintu yang ia duga sebagai kamar dan nekat membukanya.

Detik selanjutnya, Luhan berharap tanah terbelah dua dan menelannya hidup-hidup sebelum pemilik apartemen yang melakukan hal tersebut. Pemandangan dalam kamar itu kira-kira seperti ini; Pakaian berserakan diatas lantai, celana dalam dan astaga, bra yang menggantung di kepala tempat tidur. Selimut sudah merosot, sejajar dengan tanah, seprai putih polos copot dari tempatnya. Dengan slowmotion Luhan memandang hal itu dari bawah, semakin lama makin keatas, dan Luhan sampai pada bagian intinya, diatas ranjang sepasang pria wanita bertelanjang, saling cumbu dan mendesah ah ah ah. Reflek Luhan cukup bagus, kedua tangan langsung terangkat menutupi mata, dan dia menjerit; "AKU TIDAK MELIHAT! SUNGGUH!"

Baru sadar akan kehadiran Luhan, pasangan itu menoleh, siwanita giliran menjerit. Luhan dilempari dengan bantal, guling, bra, apapun yang berada dalam radius jangkauan siwanita.

Luhan berbalik arah dengan panik, ingin lari tapi gagal. Ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan berakhir mencium lantai dengan menyakitkan. Separuh meringis Luhan merangkak menuju pintu. Ia mencapai zona aman dengan selamat, pintu terbanting menutup dibelakangnya.

Pemuda itu terengah-engah, setengah lega setengah malu luar biasa. Lima menit Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya dibalik tembok kamar itu. Tidak tau harus melakukan apa, Luhan ingin pergi tapi dia butuh kunci.

Tidak berselang lama, pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan figur wanita seksi berumur tiga puluhan. Dia sudah menggunakan baju terusan panjang berupa pajama. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya.

Luhan cepat-cepat mengangkat bokong dari atas lantai.

" _anoo_ — "

Pemuda itu menelan ludah, tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Sang pemilik apartemen menunggu dengan senyum yang dimanis-maniskan. Ketika tau bahwa Luhan hanya membuka tutup mulutnya seperti ikan kehabisan udara, wanita itu bertanya.

"Oh rupanya kau, Luhan. Ada apa?"

"Sa- saya ingin meminjam ku- kunci cadangan kamar nomor duapuluh lantai duabelas."

Intensitas hawa hitam dari wanita itu semakin pekat, Luhan mundur selangkah.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau menemui resepsionis?" Katanya tajam. Sang pemilik apartemen tidak menanyakan kemana kunci Luhan yang asli. Ataupun memaki Luhan karena telah membuatnya gagal klimaks.

"Yoona Noona sedang tidak ada, sa- saya tidak tau harus mencarinya kemana."

Wanita itu memandang Luhan, lalu menghela napas sebelum masuk kekamar setelah menyuruh Luhan untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Ini— sebuah kunci berlabel angka duapuluh disodorkan kedepan hidung Luhan, sang pemilik apartemen mendekat dan berbisik— "Lain kali, cari Yoona sampai ketemu."

Luhan mengangguk, "Maaf merepotkan anda," katanya dengan senyum penyesalan.

Pemilik apartemen balas tersenyum, raut ancaman.

Luhan bergidik.

Mulai saat itu Luhan bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi menginterupsi pemilik apartemen yang sedang melakukan seks dengan sang suami.

Setelah mengambil proposalnya, Luhan kembali dan tiba dikantor dengan selamat dan banjir keringat. Proposal tergenggam erat ditangan kanan, siap dilaporkan. Kakinya melangkah masuk, tidak memperhatikan karyawan-karyawan yang memaki akibat disenggol olehnya.

Tapi sayang, kesialan Luhan tidak berakhir disitu saja.

'BRAK!'

Tubuh Luhan menabrak seseorang. Luhan terpental. Tidak sempat bertahan. Tubuhnya limbung, ia meringis merasakan lelehan kopi panas dibagian dada. Sedetik kemudian ia memekik heboh, "Astaga proposalku!"

Proposal yang telah ternoda oleh lelehan kopi panas didekap erat, mulutnya melontarkan sejuta sumpah serapah yang sulit ditangkap indra pendengaran manusia.

Memandang sedih proposal itu, Luhan mendongak, berganti memandang sosok tinggi tegap didepannya.

"KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA HAA?!"

Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri, menyentak emosi. Matanya memicing tajam, aura kemarahan memancar darinya. Suaranya terlampau tinggi hingga menyebabkan ia menjadi pusat perhatian para pegawai.

Lelaki dihadapannya menaikkan alis, gelas kopi kosong tergenggam erat ditangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya tersimpan rapi dikantong celana.

Tidak mendapat tanggapan, Luhan semakin naik pitam, "KAU TULI?! JAWAB BODOH!"

Jongdae yang kebetulan lewat menepuk jidat. Matanya membelalak, ngeri.

Lelaki dihadapan Luhan mengerut mendengar perkataan Luhan yang tidak sopan.

"Kau siapa?" Lelaki dihadapan Luhan bertanya, memandang Luhan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, analitis.

"KAU YANG SIAPA? PEGAWAI BARU HAH?! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! PROPOSALKU HANCUR! DAN INI GARA-GARA KAU!"

Luhan mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya didepan hidung lelaki itu, tubuhnya bergetar, wajahnya merah padam saking emosinya.

Jongdae bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya, menepuk bahu Luhan dari belakang.

Luhan berbalik dan balas menatapnya, "Maaf _sir,_ proposal saya hancur," katanya menunjukkan proposal penuh noda kedepan wajah jongdae, Luhan beralih menatap lelaki disampingnya dengan mata berkilat tajam, "Ini semua gara-gara dia _sir_ ," tuduhnya, "Dia menabrak saya dan merusakkan proposal saya _sir._ "

Alih-alih menanggapi Luhan, Jongdae justru menatap lelaki disamping Luhan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ah, maafkan anak buah saya _sir,"_ Kata Jongdae membungkuk dalam-dalam,"Dia masih _baru,"_

 _J_ ongdae komat-kamit, menyuruh Luhan ikut membungkukkan badan. Namun Luhan justru memajang wajah innosen, tidak sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah kesalahan besar.

Dengan gemas Jongdae mendorong kepala Luhan kebawah agar ikut membungkuk bersamanya, Luhan memberontak, "Lepaskan _sir,"_ katanya sambil menghindar dari tangan Jongdae, "Kenapa kita harus membungkuk padanya? Memangnya dia siapa?!"

Jongdae mengumpat dalam hati.

"Dia atasanmu bodoh!"

"Apa yang anda katakan?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Dia atasan kita Luhan, Presdir Oh Sehun."

"Huh— ?"

"Dia atasan kita Luhan." Jongdae mengulang, "Presdir Oh."

Beberapa detik dilalui dengan keheningan. Jongdae pikir Luhan sedang menderita shock berat, lalu setelah itu akan bersujud-sujud meminta maaf agar tidak dipecat. Namun reaksi Luhan selanjutnya sungguh diluar dugaan.

Pemuda itu justru tertawa.

"Ahaha selera humor anda lucu sekali _sir_ ," kata Luhan memandang Jongdae seolah barusaja melontarkan guyonan yang kelewat lucu, "Dia presdir Oh?" Luhan menunjuk Sehun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan wajah menghina, "Yang benar saja _sir_ , itu tidak mungkin."

"Aku tidak bercanda," Raut wajah Jongdae berubah datar, sedatar triplek.

Luhan mengamati Jongdae lamat-lamat. Wajahnya terlihat serius, sangat serius malah.

Luhan berbalik mengamati Sehun, memang dari penampilannya pemuda dihadapan Luhan itu begitu mempesona. Wajahnya luar biasa tampan, alisnya tajam, setajam tatapan matanya. Ia memiliki rahang tegas, keras dan bibir merah tipis. Turun menuju pakaiannya, Luhan mendapati bahwa lelaki itu mengenakan potongan jas mahal eksklusif yang Luhan duga harganya berkali lipat lebih mahal dari satu tahun gaji yang dihasilkannya.

Luhan meneguk ludah kasar. Astaga, tamatlah riwayat pekerjaanku—batin Luhan merana.

Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara husky dari lelaki yang barusaja Luhan maki-maki.

"Kau kupecat,"

Tajam, menusuk.

Luhan menatap kepergian presdir Oh dengan mulut menganga, astaga. Luhan memang sudah memprekdisikan bahwa ia akan dipecat, namun ia tidak menduga bahwa hal itu akan berlangsung secepat ini.

Jongdae menatap Luhan dengan wajah kasian, tangannya menepuk bahu pemuda itu,"Sabar ya Luhan,"

Apa boleh buat. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Lainkali Jongdae akan memberi pelajaran tambahan bagi pegawai baru dengan tajuk 'MENGENAL PEMIMPIN OSH CORP' untuk mengantisipasi adanya korban jiwa seperti Luhan.

Jongdae berlalu, Luhan membisu.

Luhan memang baru bekerja selama beberapa bulan diperusahaan OSH Corp. Dan sebelumnya semua baik-baik saja. Namun kenapa hari ini menghancurkan segalanya? Apakah ini takdir? Apakah memang seharusnya begini? Apakah sampai disini saja? Luhan merintis karir, susah payah, jatuh bangun berkali-kali.

Tidak. Luhan tidak akan menyerah pada keadaan. Luhan adalah lelaki manly, Ia sadar. Ia tidak akan membiarkan karirnya berakhir begitu saja. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orangtuanya di China kecewa.

Sebelum disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Luhan bergerak impulsif. Berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya menyusul Sehun sebelum pintu lift sepenuhnya tertutup. Sehun menaikkan alis heran, "Mau apa kau kemari?"

Dengan napas terengah-engah Luhan membungkuk beberapa kali, "Maafkan saya _sir_ ," katanya, "Saya benar-benar tidak tau bahwa anda adalah atasan saya. Saya pegawai baru, saya betul-betul minta maaf _sir,"_

 _"_ Heh bocah, sebaiknya kau segera menyingkir dan jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki diperusahaan ini," Kata Sehun tajam, "Aku tidak sudi menerima pegawai yang tidak kompeten, apalagi otak kecilmu itu tidak sanggup mengenali wajah atasanmu sendiri,"

"Tapi _sir,_ saya pegawai baru,"

"Tidak ada pengecualian untuk pegawai baru bocah," katanya sambil menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah, "Apalagi untuk bocah ingusan sepertimu. Apa kau tau banyak pegawai yang lebih baik darimu dan mereka semua menghormatiku. Kecuali kau mau bermain sodok-sodokan denganku. Aku perhatikan kau ini cantik."

Luhan menggeram marah karena dibilang cantik, tapi ia berusaha menahan dirinya, "Saya bukan bocah _sir_ , saya sudah dua satu tahun. Dan saya tidak cantik. Saya ini lelaki manly yang kuat," Kata Luhan sambil menggulung lengan kemeja dan memperlihatkan lengan yang alih-alih berotot justru kurus kerontan seperti wanita, "Jika saya mau bermain sodok-sodokan dengan anda, apakah saya tidak akan dipecat?"

Sehun mengamati Luhan sejenak, pemuda ini cukup berani. Setelah dipikir Sehun tidak akan rugi bermain beberapa ronde hanya dengan tidak memecat bocah ingusan ini. Cukup setimpal.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau kesulitan berjalan bocah."

Luhan berteriak kegirangan, "Terimakasih _sir,"_

Namun sedetik kemudian Luhan mengerutkan kening, "Tapi sodok-sodokan itu permainan macam apa _sir_? Apakah sejenis billiard? Kalau billiard saya sedikit bisa _sir_ , soalnya waktu kecil ayah saya suka mengajari saya permainan itu. Tapi memangnya billiard bisa menyebabkan orang tidak bisa berjalan ya?"

Jika orang itu bukan Sehun, pastilah orang itu sudah menepuk jidatnya.

"Dasar bocah tak berotak, sebaiknya kau pergi saja. Aku tidak mau ditangkap aparat keamanan karena bermain sodok menyodok dengan anak dibawah umur."

"Tapi _sir_ —"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian bocah," Kata Sehun tajam, "Sebaiknya kau pergi atau aku akan menyodokmu disini,"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir, tidak ingin menyerah, "Saya mohon _sir_ , jangan pecat saya." ia merengek, menarik-narik ujung jas mahal Sehun, "Saya akan melakukan apapun, bermain sodok-sodokan, atau apapun yang anda inginkan. Asal jangan pecat saya sir."

Sehun menggeram, bocah dihadapannya benar-benar keras kepala. Padahal Sehun sudah berusaha mati-matian menahan dirinya. Ia bukanlah anak remaja yang mampu menahan hasrat ketika disuguhi hidangan lezat macam Luhan. Tapi Sehun masih menggunakan akal sehat, jika Luhan terus bersikap seperti ini, Sehun tidak tau sampai kapan bisa menahan diri.

"Kau tidak tau apa yang akan kau hadapi bocah. Kau bahkan tidak tau apa yang kubicarakan. Aku bukan orang yang setengah-setengah melakukan permainan sodok-sodokan."

"Kalau begitu jangan setengah-setengah _sir_ ,"

"Bocah tolol, cepat pergi dari sini." Kesabaran Sehun mulai terkikis habis, lift bergerak keatas dengan lambat dan sebentar lagi akan mencapai ruang pribadi Sehun. Sementara itu Luhan terus saja merengek agar tidak dipecat bahkan kini Luhan melakukan tindakan ekstrim dengan memeluk Sehun dan mengatakan tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum Sehun menarik kata-katanya agar ia memecatnya.

Ketika mereka sampai dilantai teratas gedung, Luhan masih menempel ditubuh Sehun dan agaknya hal telah berhasil membuat Sehun jengkel bukan main.

Pegawai dilantai itu mundur secara teratur, tidak berani mendekat karena hawa hitam pekat yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun. Mereka sendiri heran, kenapa Luhan tidak menyadarinya.

Mereka sepakat, Luhan sedang menggali kuburannya sendiri.

Ketika Sehun dan Luhan tiba di ruangan, Sehun langsung menarik kerah baju Luhan hingga pemuda itu lepas dari tubuhnya. Ia menyeret Luhan dan menghempaskan pemuda itu disofa. Tangan Sehun melepaskan dasi biru bergaris vertikal dengan sekali sentak, ia menindih pemuda itu lalu menunduk mengendusi leher jenjangnya. Lidahnya menjilat sepanjang tulang selangka Luhan hingga pangkal leher. Mengecupnya dan memainkan dengan giginya.

Luhan meronta dibawah Sehun. Namun tentu saja itu sia-sia karena jelas Sehun lebih kuat dibanding Luhan.

"Diam, bocah." Kata Sehun, menahan kedua tangan Luhan diatas kepala, "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan mau melakukan apapun untukku. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Lepaskan _sir,"_ kata Luhan terengah, "Ini pelecehan seksual, saya bisa melaporkan anda kepolisi."

Sehun tersenyum remeh, "Kau sendiri yang menawarkan dirimu untuk bermain sodok-sodokan denganku."

Luhan mengerang ketika Sehun menggigit lehernya, "Tapi apa korelasi antara sodok-sodokan dengan pelecehan seksual _sir_?" Tanya Luhan tak terima. "Seharusnya kita bermain billiard, bukan seperti ini."

"Dasar bocah. Umurmu duapuluhsatu tahun, dan otakmu masih berisi konten anak TK. Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara bermain sodok-sodokan yang sebenarnya bagi orang dewasa." Sehun melepaskan kancing kemeja Luhan satu persatu, lalu lidah panasnya mulai menjilat dada Luhan. Sisa-sisa lelehan kopi yang hampir kering terasa nikmat diatas kulit dada Luhan.

"Tapi _sir_ , ini bukan sodok-sodokan. Lepaskan _sir_." Luhan kembali meronta, tubuhnya menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Diam bocah. Aku tidak tau seberapa tumpul otakmu, tapi selamat, sekarang kau telah berhasil membangkitkan libidoku," Sehun menekan gundukan keras diantara selangkangannya ke paha Luhan, "Percayalah, aku akan memberimu kenikmatan dengan penis besarku yang akan menyodok lubang sempitmu."

Mata Luhan melebar, otak udangnya baru menyadari apa arti sesungguhnya dari permainan sodok menyodok yang dimaksudkan Sehun.

"Lepaskan saya _sir,_ " Luhan kalap, menendang-nendang kesegala arah, "Saya tidak mau, saya bisa melaporkan anda kepolisi. Ini pelecehan seksual."

"Terserah," Balas Sehun tak acuh, tangan kirinya mulai nakal mengelus-elus paha dalam Luhan. Bergerak perlahan hingga menyentuh penis Luhan yang masih terbalut kain celana.

"Saya tidak ma— ahh." Luhan mendesah ketika Sehun meremas penisnya. Tangan Sehun menyusup kedalam celana Luhan dan mengocok penis Luhan dengan gerakan naik turun secara teratur hingga penisnya mengacung tegak.

"Tidak— ahh.. Jangan..hh.. meremas disana sir,"

Luhan merutuki dirinya yang mengeluarkan suara laknat dalam situasi seperti ini. Astaga ia tidak mau kehilangan keperjakaan ditangan lelaki brengsek macam Oh Sehun.

"Sudah basah huh," Sehun mengulum nipple Luhan sementara tangannya tak henti-hentinya bekerja didalam celana Luhan.

Luhan memekik heboh ketika Sehun melepaskan celananya, "Astaga! Saya ini laki-laki _sir,_ saya tidak mau."

"Laki-laki atau perempuan tidak masalah bocah," Sehun membasahi ketiga jarinya dengan saliva lalu memasukkan satu jari kedalam lubang sempit Luhan, "Aku tidak akan bermain setengah-setengah,"

Luhan meringis kesakitan, "Keluarkan _sir_ , apa yang anda lakukan!"

Sehun tidak menghiraukan teriakan Luhan, lelaki itu memasukkan jari kedua lalu ketiga. Setelah cukup, Sehun melepaskan celananya sendiri.

Luhan melotot horor menatap kejantanan Sehun yang sudah mengacung tegak, air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Sehun melebarkan kaki Luhan, menggeram ketika kepala penisnya memasuki lubang sempit pemuda itu. Lelaki itu menahan diri untuk tidak mendorong penisnya secara penuh saat ini juga. Bagaimanapun Sehun tau bahwa ini adalah seks yang pertama untuk Luhan.

"Enggh.. Keluarkan _sir,"_ Luhan terisak, "S-sakit, saya mohon keluarkan _sir,_ "

Luhan menggeliat. Tak berdaya dalam kungkungan Sehun. Pinggangnya bergerak gelisah sementara mulutnya terus mengeluarkan permohonan.

Sehun tidak peduli, ia kembali mendorong kedalam Lubang sempit Luhan yang tidak pernah dijamah. Begitu ketat. Sehun menggeram menahan nikmat, matanya terpejam erat. Pinggulnya kembali mendorong, baru setengah. Sangat susah. Luhan seolah menolak dirinya.

"Jangan menolakku,"

Sehun berbisik lirih, tapi Luhan menggeleng. Dan isak tangisnya semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan berusaha tidak peduli, namun suara tangisan pemuda itu menusuk indra pendengarannya. Merangsek masuk, dan membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya mematung.

Sehun memukul bantalan sofa dan menarik diri sambil memakai kembali celananya.

"Keluar," Kata Sehun dingin.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tapi _sir,"_

"KELUAR BOCAH!"

Luhan langsung berdiri, membenahi pakaiannya sambil berjalan terseok-seok menuju pintu keluar. Ketika Luhan memegang handle pintu ia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh, memandang punggung Sehun yang membelakanginya.

"Maafkan saya _sir,"_ Kata Luhan lirih.

"Bocah sialan," Sehun mengumpat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **HOLAAA/ SAYA GATEL BANGET PENGEN PUBLISH FF INI**

 **ADUH MAAF YA KALO SAYA MASIH BANYAK UTANG FANFIK**

 **SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA**

 **MOHON REVIEW KALO MAU DILANJUT**

 **SEKIAN**

 **Review jusseyo ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Hunhan fanfiction written by Luluge**

 **YAOI!BOYxBOY!TYPO(S), AU, MATURE CONTENT**

 _ **A/N**_ **: Disini Sehun berperan sebagai presdir Oh Corp yang datar, vulgar dan agak tiran(?) kali ya? Haha, dan Luhan tentu saja berperan sebagai bocah yang innosennya gak ketulungan, uh my Lulu u,u. Yang jelas fanfiksi ini penuh dengan konten dewasa baik adegan maupun perkataannya. Jadi pikir baik-baik sebelum baca oke?**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **DRUNK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan jelas kurang tidur, matanya sembab dan kantung dibawahnya terlihat mengerikan. Tapi entah hal penting apa yang membuat pemuda itu rela datang keperusahaan berlabel Oh Corp sepagi ini.

Masuk. Tidak. Masuk. Tidak. Masuk. Tidak

Luhan mencoba menentukan pilihan dengan menghitung kancing kemejanya, meskipun hasilnya tetap saja sama, tidak.

Sudah satu jam lebih dua puluh menit lamanya pemuda itu mondar-mandir didepan gedung perusahaan OSH Corp. Disatu waktu, Luhan akan mendekati pintu, berencana masuk tapi kemudian dia menggeleng jika teringat kejadian kemarin. Dan berakhir berbalik kembali ke trotoar.

Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, ingin sekali dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah meninggalkan begitu saja barang-barangnya dimeja kantor. Setelah dipecat dan diusir dan keperjakaannya hampir saja direnggut kemarin, sungguh sial Luhan harus kembali keperusahaan ini. Wajar saja, pemuda itu terlalu shock, sampai-sampai melupakan segalanya kecuali satu kata, pulang.

Ia menghentakkan kaki kemudian berakhir menghempaskan bokongnya di pinggiran trotoar itu. Seorang wanita yang lewat mendelik menatapnya karena menghalangi jalan. Tapi Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan isi kepalanya sehingga tidak begitu peka.

Ia sedang melontarkan sumpah serapah dalam hati ketika sebuah mobil melintas dan berhenti mendadak dengan jarak satu setengah meter didepannya. Luhan diam saja ketika seorang lelaki paruh baya berpakaian formal keluar melalui pintu kemudi tanpa mematikan mesin dan mengitari mobil untuk membuka pintu bagian belakang. Tapi ia sontak melompat bangun dengan raut wajah kaget ketika obsidiannya menangkap figur pemilik OHS Corp keluar dari mobil itu.

Sepatu hitam mengkilat menjejak aspal jalan, Presdir Oh merapikan jasnya kemudian berjalan mendekat, Luhan menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak terasa kering. Ada pikiran dalam kepalanya yang menyuruhnya untuk segera lari dari sana, tapi karena tubuh dan pikirannya sudah tidak sinkron Luhan hanya bisa berdiri seperti patung jalanan.

Dasar _sial!_

"Sa-saya akan segera pergi dari sini!" Luhan terlebih dahulu menyela sebelum Oh Sehun melontarkan sebuah makian yang berpotensi mempermalukan dirinya didepan publik, "Ja-jadi anda tidak perlu memanggil security untuk mengusir saya!"

Sehun menghujam pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajamnya, Luhan dibuat gugup, dia menunduk menatap ujung sepatu sambil menunggu cacian dari Sehun. Tapi alih-alih diusir atau diseret para security, Sehun justru melontarkan kalimat yang diluar prediksi;

"Aku tidak tau kau masih berani menampakkan batang hidungmu disini setelah aku hampir saja membobol lubang analmu kemarin."

Mulut Luhan menganga, me- membobol apa?! Dasar gila! Bisa-bisanya Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu didepan umum. Luhan bisa merasakan wajahnya panas, pasti wajahnya merah sekali! Astaga!

Matanya mengerling khawatir lelaki paruh baya disamping Sehun, seolah menanti makian karena Sehun telah melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak sopan. Tapi, layaknya robot yang sudah disetting untuk tetap bungkam, tidak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut lelaki paruh baya itu.

"E—eh ya, err," Luhan salah tingkah, ia menjawab tanpa berani menatap, "Saya datang untuk mengambil barang-barang penting yang kemarin eh— tertinggal."

Sehun mengangkat alis, lalu melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada, "Dan barang-barang penting apa contohnya, yang membuatmu mau repot-repot kembali keperusahaanku tanpa mengkalkulasikan kemungkinan bahwa aku akan kembali membobol lubang analmu?"

Luhan melotot, tanpa sadar dia mundur selangkah kebelakang, "Oh ya, ha ha—" dalam hati Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak berpikir dua kali— "Saya tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan itu."

Sehun mendengus remeh, dia berjalan mendekat hingga jarak mereka tinggal sejengkal, "Dasar bocah tidak berotak—" Sehun berkata dalam bisikan pelan yang membuat Luhan menahan napas, "Jika barang penting yang kau maksudkan adalah ini, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menyeretmu kembali keruang pribadiku dan meneruskan apa yang belum aku selesaikan kemarin."

Tangan Luhan ditarik dan sebuah dasi bergaris vertikal diletakkan Sehun diatas telapak tangan dingin berkeringat itu. "Jadi, yang mana pilihanmu hmm?"

Luhan memandang dasi diatas telapak tangannya. Biru tua dengan garis-garis vertikal. Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah dasi yang kemarin dipakainya (Sebelum dilucuti Sehun tentunya).

Sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri, Luhan tidak sadar Sehun telah mengikis jarak diantara mereka sehingga bertambah dekat, "Jawab bocah!"

Kaget, Luhan nyaris terjengkang,"Tapi sir, anda tidak memberiku pilihan!"

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan."

"Apa—"

Belum selesai Luhan menjawab, Lengannya sudah ditarik Sehun menuju Oh Corp.

"Kita mau kemana Sir? Tolong lepaskan saya."

"Diam, bocah."

Sehun berjalan sambil menggeret Luhan yang meronta dibelakangnya. Sang presdir mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari para pegawai.

Luhan dibawa masuk kedalam lift, hatinya kocar-kacir. Bagaimana jika Sehun melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari ini, kemarin mungkin hanya keberuntungan, tapi sekarang? Luhan tidak bisa lari.

Pemuda itu dikagetkan oleh lift yang terbuka, Luhan seolah mengalami dejavu ketika tiba dilantai kantor pribadi Sehun. Bedanya, kemarin Luhan yang menempel pada lelaki itu, sekarang dirinya yang diseret-seret presdir Oh.

Tidak ada yang berbeda dari ruangan Sehun, masih sama. Ada sofa yang kemarin sempat Luhan duduki (atau tiduri dengan paksa lebih tepat). Karpet tebal dibawah kakinya, bunga artifisial bertengger disudut ruangan itu. Meja kerja Sehun yang membelakangi jendela kaca besar dilengkapi dengan satu set benda elektronik. Plat nama Sehun yang terbuat dari plakat emas ada diatasnya.

Luhan berdiri canggung, merasa ada yang salah. Bukankah tidak seharusnya ia berada disini?

Suara Sehun memecah keheningan, "Kau hanya akan berdiri disana seperti patung pajangan atau duduk disini dan buka mulut?"

Luhan mengalihkan atensinya dari lantai kewajah datar sang presdir. Sehun mengangkat alis, menunggu Luhan duduk disofa yang berseberangan dengannya.

Luhan tampak ragu, tapi kemudian ia berjalan menuju sofa itu dan duduk diatasnya.

Hening.

Kini, mereka hanya dibatasi sebuah meja panjang yang terbuat dari kaca. Luhan menatap Sehun curiga, tidak akan ada yang yang terjadi dalam jarak satu meja kan? Iya, kan?

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu? Kau curiga padaku?"

 _Iya_

"T- tidak, sir." Jawabnya gugup, jelas sekali bohong, "Mana mungkin saya berani berpikir begitu." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kejendela besar dibelakang meja kerja Sehun.

Karena terlalu sibuk menghindari tatapan Sehun, Luhan tidak sadar jika lelaki itu berdiri memutari meja dan menyejajarkan wajah mereka, saking kagetnya, Luhan menjerit lalu menendang kejantanan Sehun tanpa pikir panjang. Punggung Luhan membentur sandaran sofa, tapi ia buru-buru bangkit untuk menghindar.

"Dasar bocah—

Sehun menggeram menahan sakit karena genitalnya barusaja terkena tendangan maut dari bocah labil dihadapannya, sialan berani-beraninya bocah itu. Awas saja kalau sampai dirinya impoten, Sehun tidak akan segan-segan menyuruh bocah itu menjilati kejantanannya sampai bisa tegang kembali. Persetan dengan perilaku tidak manusiawi.

Luhan lari menuju pintu keluar yang ada diujung, tapi Sehun lebih dulu menghalanginya. Alhasil pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain kembali lagi ketengah ruangan hanya untuk bersembunyi dibalik meja kerja.

Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, kepalanya menyembul untuk mengintip hanya untuk mendapati bahwa Sehun sudah berada didepan mejanya.

Astaga! Aku harus apa?!

"Kuhitung sampai tiga bocah— jika kau tidak manampakkan batang hidungmu.. Satu— dua— ti—"

"Anda bilang tidak akan melakukan apa-apa! Anda bohong!" Luhan berteriak dari bawah meja yang membatasi mereka, "Dasar om-om mesum!"

Segera saja Luhan berdiri dan melemparkan segala sesuatu yang dapat dijangkaunya untuk melempari lelaki itu, _bolpoint, sekotak paperclip, kertas memo, dan komputer_ jika saja Luhan tidak ingat jika itu barang mahal, pasti juga sudah dilemparnya.

Luhan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk lari menjauhi presdir Oh, menuju pintu dibelakang sofa yang tadi didudukinya. Untung saja pintu itu tidak terkunci, bisa mati jika Luhan sampai tertangkap Sehun.

Tapi barusaja Luhan ingin bernafas lega, pemandangan didepannya justru membuat jantungnya nyaris copot.

Ruangan itu tidak bisa salah diinterpretasikan sebagai sebuah kamar.

Ada ranjang King size yang ditempatkan ditengah ruangan, meja nakas disisinya dengan lampu tidur. Disudut kanan, ada rak yang penuh buku. Sebuah meja dengan komputer yang bertengger diatasnya, dan televisi yang menempel pada dinding didepan ranjang.

Dasar Oh Sehun gila! Untuk apa lelaki itu menempatkan tempat tidur diruang kerjanya?!

Luhan tersentak kaget saat pintu dibelakangnya digedor-gedor brutal, ia mendengar suara Sehun yang mengumpat, menyuruh Luhan membuka pintu, tapi Luhan terlalu takut. Ia buru-buru mengunci pintu itu dan segera bersembunyi dibalik selimut.

Tidak terdengar suara apapun setelah itu, Luhan memberanikan diri mengintip hanya untuk mendapati figur Sehun yang berada diujung ranjang.

Luhan berteriak, bersiap melarikan diri tapi lelaki itu lebih dulu mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Kunci cadangan yang dipakai Sehun untuk masuk terlempar entah kemana.

"Jangan lari bocah!"

"Tol- tolong le- lepaskan saya sir!"

Luhan meronta, menendang-nendang seperti orang kesetanan.

"Jika sampai kau menendang masa depanku lagi, aku akan menyuruhmu menjilatnya sampai tegang dan muncrat didalam mulutmu."

Kata-kata itu membuat Luhan seketika bungkam dan berhenti melawan. Ia masih waras, dan ia tidak mau berakhir mengulum kejantanan Sehun dan menelan cairannya.

"Bagus," Sehun berkata, "Sekarang ikut aku."

Presdir Oh menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari kamar itu menuju ruang kerja, dan menyuruh Luhan menunggu didekat pintu sementara lelaki itu berjalan menuju sofa lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil tas yang familiar.

Mendadak saja wajah Luhan memerah, itu adalah tasnya yang tertinggal kemarin. Tapi bagaimana bisa tas itu berada ditangan Sehun, bukan dimeja kerjanya? Jangan bilang ia salah paham? Astaga, Luhan malu sekali, apalagi Luhan sempat mengatai Sehun dengan panggilan apa? Om-om mesum? Luhan ingin tenggelam kedasar gedung saat ini juga.

"Nah bocah, kukira otakmu sudah geser dan tertular dengan milikku. Pikirmu apa yang tadi akan kulakukan? Aku hanya ingin mengambil tas ini dan memberikannya padamu, jangan berpikir macam-macam."

"A- anu, maafkan saya sir, saya sudah salah paham." Luhan membungkuk berkali-kali setelah menerima tas itu dari Presdir Oh, "Tapi bagaimana bisa—?"

"Bagus kalau kau sadar," Sindir Sehun, "Kim Jongdae kemarin mencarimu keruanganku sambil membawa tas ini. Lain kali dengarkan penjelasan oranglain dulu sebelum menendang kejantanannya."

"Baik sir, sekali lagi maafkan saya."

"Kau boleh pergi."

Baru selangkah Luhan hendak pergi, ia mendadak teringat sesuatu, "Um— sir?"

"Apa lagi?" Kata Sehun tidak sabar.

"Apakah saya jadi dipecat?"

Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan, "Kau mau mati? Aku sudah berbaik hati membiarkanmu keluar dari sini hidup-hidup. Sebutkan satu alasan agar aku tidak memecatmu. Kau sudah meneriakiku, menumpahkan kopiku, menendang masa depanku dan merusak ruang kerjaku. Tentu saja ."

Luhan hanya menunduk mendengar rentetan kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya. Ia mundur selangkah, berujar "maaf" sekali lagi lalu membungkuk sebelum berlari menuju lift yang akan membawanya kedasar gedung.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

"Kim Jongdae sialan,"

Lelaki berambut cokelat madu itu mengumpat, menyumpah serapahi mantan atasannya yang telah membuat ia mengalami hal memalukan seperti ini. Memang bukan sepenuhnya salah lelaki itu, tapi tetap saja, jika Jongdae tidak membawakan tas Luhan keruangan Sehun ia tidak mungkin dipermalukan untuk kedua kali seperti ini.

Pokoknya ini salah Jongdae, titik. Luhan tidak mau tau.

Entah dewi fortuna sedang berada dipihaknya atau sedang mengujinya, Luhan bertemu Jongdae ketika lift sudah sampai dilantai dasar. Sontak saja amarah Luhan yang sejak tadi ditahan diujung kepalanya meledak begitu saja.

"Yak! Kim Jongdaee! Kemari kau!"

Luhan mengalungkan lengannya kesekeliling leher Jongdae hingga lelaki itu kesulitan menarik napas.

"Argh!Apa-apaan kau ini Luhan?!"

"Pokoknya ini salahmu, dasar. atasan. sialan."

Luhan memukul Jongdae bertubi-tubi hingga lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan. Jongdae menunduk melindungi kepalanya dari pukulan itu, astaga anak ini, tubuhnya kurus tapi kenapa pukulannya kuat sekali?

"Yak! Apa salahku? Aku atasanmu bodoh! yang sopan sedikit!"

Bukannya berhenti pukulan Luhan malah semakin keras, "Masa bodoh! Aku sudah dipecat, jadi kau bukan atasanku lagi!"

Akhirnya pukulan Luhan berhenti dan pemuda itu berjongkok sambil mengusap air mata yang membanjir dipipinya.

Jongdae tertegun melihat Luhan yang menangis, ia berkacak pinggang sebelum menarik tangan pemuda itu untuk menghadap padanya, "Aish, kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan presdir Oh? Apa dia menyakitimu?"

"Jangan sebut namanya!" Luhan berteriak, "Aku benci dia."

"Ssh," Jongdae meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir, "Jangan keras-keras Luhan, semua pegawai disini bekerja untuk presdir Oh, dan kau barusaja berteriak bahwa kau benci padanya. Selain depecat, kau bisa saja mati juga."

"Biar saja aku mati sekalian!" Tangis Luhan pecah, "Lagipula aku sudah tidak punya pekerjaan! Uangku akan habis, dan aku tidak akan bisa bayar uang sewa tempat tinggalku, setelah itu aku akan mati kelaparan. Mati sekarang jauh lebih baik bukan? Tidak sakit dan tidak perlu menderita."

Atasan Luhan memijat pangkal hidung, kenapa anak ini hiperbola sekali.

"Dengar, masih banyak perusahaan yang akan menerima bocah kreatif sepertimu Luhan. Jangan berpikiran sempit."

"Andwaee, tidak akan ada yang mau menerimaku."

"Tentu saja ada, kau hanya perlu menyingkirkan pikiran negatif dari kepalamu. Nah bagaimana jika kita keluar bersama malam ini? Aku akan mengajak yang lain dan menjemputmu pukul delapan malam. Call?"

"Kau yang bayar?"

Jongdae berdehem, tersenyum masam, "Ya, aku yang bayar."

"Jinjja?"

"Ya, cepat pergi sana."

Sebuah senyuman terbit dibibir sipemuda berambut cokelat madu, "Oke, call."

...

Jongdae datang pukul delapan seperti yang dijanjikan, Luhan mengenakan pakaian casual, skinny jeans, kaos dan jaket bomber warna merah maroon. Rambutnya juga diturunkan menutupi dahi, ketika mantan rekan kerjanya melihat penampilannya mereka melongo, tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan terlihat semanis ini.

"Woah, daebak, kau terlihat berbeda saat memakai pakaian itu." Chanyeol yang berada dijok belakang tiba-tiba berkomentar begitu Luhan masuk kedalam mobil. Luhan menoleh, "Wae? Berbeda apanya? Apa ada yang aneh?" Luhan mengamati penampilannya kembali dari atas kebawah.

"Tidak ada yang aneh, malah kau terlihat sangat ma— aduh,"

Chanyeol mengaduh lalu menggosok pahanya yang barusaja mendapat cubitan maut dari Baekhyun.

"Ma apa?"

"Manis, Luhan."

Jongin melanjutkan, lelaki itu duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Tersenyum sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda.

Luhan mendengus keras lalu kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke depan, mengabaikan Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Mobil mereka melaju dijalanan kota Seoul, ternyata Jongdae membawa mereka kesebuah club malam. Tangan Luhan berkeringat, ini pertama kalinya ia memasuki sebuah club malam, dan Luhan merasa agak gugup. Yang lebih buruk, Luhan parah pada minuman beralkohol. Ia pernah mendapat pengalaman buruk dengan hal itu.

Lampu warna-warni dan musik yang berdentum keras menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihat olehnya. Jongdae menuntun mereka kesebuah meja disudut, sudah tersedia berbotol-botol minuman dan camilan, sepertinya lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu membooking tempat.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk berdempetan, sementara Jongin berada disebelah Luhan. Sipemuda berambut cokelat madu duduk dengan canggung, sofa yang didudukinya memang empuk tapi tidak dapat membuat Luhan merasa nyaman. Jongdae menuang minuman dimasing-masing gelas. Dan mengangkatnya, "Jja, bersulang."

"A-aku rasa aku tidak bisa minum hyung." Luhan berkata tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah membooking tempat ini khusus untukmu." Jongdae terlihat sedih, bahunya turun dan wajahnya menyedihkan sekali. Luhan merasa tidak enak dan ia memaksakan tawa. Persetan dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda hyung! Jja, ayo kita minum! Bersulang!"

"Jja."

Mereka mengangkat gelas, dan bersulang. Luhan terus minum, dan tidak tau sudah berapa banyak gelas yang ditenggaknya, ia merasa kepalanya benar-benar pusing tapi ia butuh kekamar mandi. Jadi ia bangkit, tapi Jongin menggenggam jemarinya, "Mau kemana?"

"Ketoilet."

"Kuantar. Kau mabuk."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri."

Jongdae membuat gestur mengusir lalat, "Sudahlah biarkan saja. Toiletnya ada disebelah tangga, Luhan. Pintu sebelah kiri."

Jongin hendak membantah, tapi Luhan lebih dulu menyentakkan tangan lelaki itu. Sipemuda berambut cokelat madu berjalan sempoyongan, melewati meja bartender, melewati lantai dansa, lalu tiba didepan tangga.

Pandangan Luhan terasa berputar putar, ah kenapa pintunya jadi banyak sekali? Luhan jadi bingung. Kata Jongdae pintu sebelah kanan? Atau kiri? Ia lupa. Ah masa bodoh, Luhan memasuki sembarang pintu. Tapi tidak menemukan kamar mandi. Yang ada hanya sebuah lorong dengan banyak pintu dikanan-kiri.

Luhan menyusuri lorong itu dengan menempel pada dinding agar tidak jatuh, pasti kamar mandinya ada diantara pintu-pintu ini.

Sipemuda berambut cokelat madu membuka pintu pertama tapi pintu itu dikunci, pintu kedua dan ketiga juga dikunci. Tiba dipintu keempat, tidak dikunci, Luhan tersenyum, pasti ini kamar mandinya.

Tapi yang didengarnya setelah pintu terbuka adalah jeritan seorang wanita. Wah, jangan-jangan Luhan salah masuk kamar mandi wanita? Ah gawat, Luhan hendak keluar setelah meminta maaf tetapi sebuah figur lelaki tinggi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya menghentikan niat Luhan.

Suara dalam kepalanya berbisik, bukankah itu Oh Sehun? Luhan mengangguk sendiri, menanggapi. Bukankah dia orang yang melecehkanmu, dan memecatmu? Iya, benar. Suara yang lain menjawab. Mendadak saja Luhan berteriak, lalu berlari menyerang, sementara siwanita menjerit dan kabur dari situ, Sehun terjatuh dengan Luhan diatasnya, kepalanya membentur lantai dan ia mengaduh kesakitan karenanya.

"Yak, Oh Sehuun keparaaat."

Luhan memukul Sehun bertubi-tubi, memegang kepalanya lalu menjewer telinga lelaki itu, Sehun mengaduh, jeweran Luhan tidak main-main.

"Kemari kau," Kata Luhan penuh dendam, ia menyeret Sehun sepanjang jalan dengan jeweran ditelinga untuk kembali ketempat duduknya semula. Jongdae yang teler mendadak bangun, merasa jantungnya bisa copot kapan saja ketika melihat siapa yang dibawa oleh Luhan, apalagi dengan jeweran ditelinga. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang memakan satu sama lain langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka, dan Jongin berdiri berusaha menenangkan Luhan dengan wajah horor.

"Suruh dia melepaskanku." Bisik Sehun tajam, aura hitam pekat mengelilingi lelaki itu.

"Lu- Luhan tenanglah, tolong lepaskan tanganmu, oke?"

Bukannya melepaskan, jeweran Luhan semakin kuat, Sehun sampai berteriak, "Tidak mau! Lelaki bajingan ini! Biar saja kujewer sampai telinganya putus!"

"Andwaee!" Mereka bertiga berteriak.

"Aku mohon lepaskan ya Luhan? Hm?" Jongdae memohon.

"Iya, kau bisa menjewer telingaku saja sepuasmu." bujuk Jongin.

"Jewer telingaku saja, telingaku besar. Lebih besar lebih puaskan Luhan?" Tawar Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol justru mendapat jeweran maut dari Baekhyun yang menggebu-gebu terbakar api cemburu.

"A-ampun Baek!"

"Memangnya kenapa kau tidak mau melepaskannya, Luhan? Apa presdir Oh berbuat salah padamu sampai-sampai kau menyebutnya bajingan?"

"Jangan sebut namanya Baek!" Bentak Luhan, "Aku benci padanya!"

Jeweran Luhan melonggar, dan ia tiba-tiba saja menangis, "A-asal kau tau! Dia itu sangat sombong! Dia memecatku hanya gara-gara aku menumpahkan kopinya! Padahal proposalku juga rusak karenanya! Aku tau itu salahku, dan harusnya aku minta maaf, tapi bahkan setelah aku minta maaf dia tidak mau memaafkanku dan memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk bekerja."

Luhan mengusap ingus, "Dia malah menawarkan sodok-sodokan sebagai syarat agar aku tidak dipecat— mata mereka melebar, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memandang satu sama lain sementara Jongin terlihat seperti barusaja kehilangan nyawa— yang aku kira bermain billyard, tapi ternyata bukan!"

Air mata banjir dipipi Luhan, "Dan rasanya sakit sekali! Sampai mau mati rasanya," Luhan mulai hiperbola, "Setelah itu aku justru diusir, dia bahkan tidak minta maaf karena hal itu," Ia sesegukan, "Dasar bajingan, lelaki mesum, pedofil!"

Wah ini gila, ternyata Presdir Oh orang yang seperti itu. Bekhyun membatin, Jongin dan Chanyeol memandang presdir Oh dengan pandangan menuduh.

Baekhyun menengahi, "Tapi apa kau tidak merasa nikmat?"

Jongdae memukul kepala Baekhyun, "Kau sudah gila?" bisiknya.

Luhan menggeleng polos, "Tidak, karena "itu" tidak masuk sepenuhnya."

"Wah sayang sekali," sahut Chanyeol yang juga mendapat pukulan dikepala dari Jongdae.

"Maafkan dia presdir Oh," Jongdae membungkuk, "Dia sedang mabuk, dan pasti tidak tau apa yang sedang dikatakannya."

"Tapi itu benar!" Teriak Luhan, ia menoleh untuk menatap Sehun, ganti menarik-narik jasnya, tapi pemuda itu mendadak berhenti, ia terlihat mual sebelum muntah diatas pakaian presdir Oh.

Mulut Jongdae dan Jongin menganga, mereka cepat-cepat menarik tubuh Luhan agar menjauh dari Sehun lalu membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf presdir Oh,"

Sehun mengeryit jijik, melepaskan jasnya dan membuangnya sembarangan kemudian pergi dari sana.

Sementara itu, Luhan sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Luhan terbangun.

Kepalanya sakit luar biasa, dan rasanya ia ingin muntah.

Kakinya terburu-buru menjejak lantai berkarpet tebal, dengan sempoyongan ia berjalan menuju pintu toilet, membuka pintunya lalu muntah sebanyak-banyaknya.

Ia kembali berbaring diatas tempat tidur, dan memutuskan untuk tidur kembali sebelum matanya membelalak lebar.

Apa yang dilakukannya semalam? Luhan langsung bangkit duduk, menunduk, dia melihat pakaiannya masih sama, hanya bomber jaketnya saja yang dilepas. Jadi tidak mungkin ada kejadian aneh kan? Luhan menghela nafas lega.

Tapi apa itu benar? Luhan mencoba mengingat kembali, ia ingat pergi ke club malam dengan Jongdae, lalu minum alkohol, dan ia merasa butuh kamar mandi, setelah itu apa? Luhan tidak bisa ingat, setelah itu, setelah itu...

Lalu semuanya berputar begitu saja seperti film horor yang tidak ingin Luhan tonton. Bagaimana ada seorang wanita menjerit, dan figur seorang lelaki...

Astaga! Luhan menjerit, mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu berguling-guling diatas ranjang sampai dia terjatuh.

"Eomma! Eotthokkae? Aish!"

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **HALO, SUDAH LAMA GAK KETEMUU, KANGEEN NIIH.**

 **WKWK, MAAF YA UPDATENYA SANGAAAT TELAAT WKWK. SAYA MAU CURHAT, TENTANG RUMORNYA LUHAN-GE, NAH ATI GUEE SAKIT VRUH, SAKIT NGET KAYAK DITUSUK-TUSUK. KABAR DATINGNYA GUE SHOOK, DAN GUE UDAH COBA NGERTI GENGS, TAPI KABAR HAMILNYA ITULOOH GUE BERASA SAKIITT BANGEEET. MASA SIH LUHAN GE KAYA GITU? GUE GAK PERCAYA, DAN GAK MAU PERCAYA T,T**

 **TOLONGLAH SELAMATKAN ATI GUEE, TOLONG ABANG, JANGAN SADIS-SADIS, HAMILNYA KENAPA NGGAK ENTAR AJA SIIH, NIKAH AJA BELOM, SAKIT TAU BANG / NANGIS BOMBAY/**

 **OKE, ABAIKAN CURHATAN GUE YANG GAK BERMUTU, SAYA SELAMA INI KENA WRITERS BLOCK, DAN ITU SANGAT MENYIKSA, PUNYA IDE TAPI GATAU MAU DIBAWA KEMANA, STUCK DISITU-SITU AJA. JADI SAYA CUMA MANDENGIN LAYAR TANPA TAU ALURNYA MAU DIBAWA KEMANA , BELOK KANAN, BELOK KIRI ATO JATOH SAMA GUA, MAAF YA KALO INI NGGAK MEMUASKAN, SAYA PENGEN BANGET BALIK NULIS TAPI KAYAK UDAH NGGK ADA FEEL, TAU KAN RASANYA GIMANA? SAYA GAK TAU KAPAN BISA UPDATE LAGI, MAAF YA TEMAN-TEMAN.**

 **Silahkan review yang berkenan~~~**

 **XOXO**


End file.
